1. Field of Invention
This invention is in the field of apparatus for decorative cut flower arrangements and methods therefor and, more particularly, is an apparatus and method for sealing moisture within a saturable foam wherein one or more flower stems are embedded.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The beauty and fragrance of a cut flower is most commonly prolonged by maintaining the stem of the flower in a moist environment. When, for example, from one to three cut flowers are being transported, their stems are typically maintained within a water tube that contains water. A disadvantage of the water tube is that water easily spills therefrom thereby reducing the life of the flowers.
The beauty and fragrance of an arrangement of cut flowers is most commonly prolonged by utilizing a water saturable foam within a container. The foam has a green color and a texture that causes it to resemble a lichen; it is marketed under the trade designation, Oasis.
Stems of a plurality of cut flowers are typically embedded within the foam when it is laden with water. A disadvantage of the foam is that water evaporates therefrom and leaks through a hole that is typically through the center of the bottom of the container.
There is a need for apparatus and a method for reliably and economically maintaining the stem of the cut flower in the moist environment.